happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shake It, Shake It
Shake It, Shake It is a fan-made episode. Roles Starring * Nutty Featuring * Flaky * Flippy * Petunia Appearances * Cuddles * Lumpy * Plushy Plot The episode starts up with Nutty walking out of a fast-food restaurant. Nutty walks out of it while holding a large pile of milkshakes. Cuddles walk out of the restaurant behind him, but one of the milkshakes out of Nutty's large pile falls behind him with the straw impaling Cuddles in his head. Cuddles starts panicking, and to make matters worse, two more milkshakes fall, with one impaling Cuddles' foot and one stabbing his eye. The scene cuts to Nutty's house, where he walks into the kitchen throwing the pile of milkshakes onto the table in the center. He then grabs out a large bag of sugar and opens it. He pours the sugar in the bag onto the milkshakes, with sugar getting all over the table and the floor. Nutty drinks one of the sugar-filled milkshakes and starts shaking like a jackhammer because of its flavor. Nutty then starts shaking around a lot more around the table. When he stops, it's revealed to the viewer that Nutty drank all of the milkshakes already. Nutty gets depressed that he doesn't have anymore milkshakes to drink, but he realizes he can always go back to the restaurant. The scene cuts to the outside of the restaurant where an ambulance resides in the parking lot. Lumpy and Plushy can be seen carrying the injured Cuddles who is laying down in a stretcher into the ambulance. Flaky then walks out of the restaurant with a paper bag while Lumpy shuts the back doors and drives off. Nutty passes by Flaky and goes inside the restaurant. The scene cuts to inside the restaurant with Nutty walking up to the counter. Flippy walks up from behind the counter to take Nutty's order. Nutty explains what he wants. Flippy walks off to get what Nutty ordered while Nutty leans on the counter waiting. The scene cuts to Petunia cooking something. Petunia is then struggling to get a patty off of the grill with a spatula and accidentally turns a degree knob on it to be higher with her elbow. Petunia continues to struggle with the patty and the spatula breaks. Petunia gets mad at it and walks off to get another one. The grill is left unattended and eventually starts a fire. Flippy notices the fire while making milkshakes and tries to stop it, but his memories get triggered when he notices the sparks. Meanwhile, Nutty becomes frustrated waiting for his order, and over time gets tired of waiting and walks out of the restaurant. While Nutty walks off, the restaurant explodes with various body parts being propelled in his direction. Nutty, completely oblivious to the explosion, keeps walking. A straw then flies out of the building and flies pass Nutty. Nutty notices it and decides to walk to where it might have landed. Nutty then finds Flaky with the straw lodged in her throat with her struggling to breath. Nutty looks inside the paper bag Flaky was holding before, and finds a milkshake. Nutty takes a sip from it, but spits it out because of its bad taste. The iris closes in on Nutty's head, with a chicken nugget being shot through his head and him collapsing, ending the episode. Category:Fan Episodes